LIGHTS
by SylvanEnchanter
Summary: A prequel from a bigger story. "Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihat cahaya itu tanpa bisa menyentuh dan memilikinya. Namun sekarang, aku bisa. Karena cahaya itu ada padamu, Iruka". Terinspirasi dari lagu I see the light ost Tangled. Kakairu pairing. Yaoi/BL fic. Don't like, Don't read. Hope you enjoy minna-san


Halo semua,

Seperti yang sudah Syl janjikan kemarin, Syl akan mengarang Fic dengan pairing KakaIru. Pairing ini adalah piring favorit Syl setelah KakaYama. Secara pribadi, Syl lebih suka dengan KakaYama (No Offense untuk fans KakaIru, Peace :D). Tapi KakaIru juga sangat menggemaskan hahaha.

Kali ini, bukan pengalaman pribadi, tapi pengalaman pribadi temen Syl... jadi lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi... BASED ON TRUE STORY :D

Seperti yang tertera di summary, Fic ini sebagai prekuel dari upcoming story, dan InsyaAllah akan berchapter.

Genre : Drama/Romance/gaje/abal/gak terlalu OOT/mungkin ada lemon dikit, ga banyak-banyak entar kecut.. :D

Pairing : Kakashi X Iruka

Warning : Ini adalah BL/Yaoi fic. Please if you don't like it, don't waste your time to read it. Do something else and go..!

And This is.. **LIGHTS**

Malam di akhir Desember di desa Konoha-Gakure. Semua bangunan berwarna putih tertutup kristal-kristal es yang turun dari langit. Bahkan patung keempat pemimpin desa yang berada si bukit Konoha tak luput dari benda putih yang indah itu.

Malam pergantian tahun di desa Konoha-Gakure selalu meriah. semua warga desa termasuk pata warga shinobi rutin merayakan acara pergantian tahun yang selalu diiringi dengan pesta kembang api.

Di acara kembang api tersebut, mereka membiarkan seluruh listrik mati selama 30 detik. Ketika kegelapan telah merata, mereka akan mulai menyalakan kembang api. Sehingga satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi desa itu hanyalah cahaya kembang api yang warna warni bergantian mengudara satu dengan yang lain. Menciptakan suasana luar biasa romantis pagi pasangan muda mudi di Konoha. Acara tersebut biasanya juga dimanfaatkan oleh banyak kalangan muda mudi untuk berciuman di bawah cahaya redup kembang api.

"Hokage-sama, Pesta kembang api kita akan segera dimulai". Seorang pria bertopeng memberi tahu Hokage bahwa acara tahunan tersebut akan segera dimulai.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan menikmatinya sendiri di atap gedung ini." Sambil membuka caping kage kebanggaannya, Sandaime Hokage berjalan melewati pria bertopeng tadi. "Kau juga harus ikut menikmatinya, Kakashi. Kau sudah cukup bekerja hari ini, saatnya kau menikmati waktumu untuk dirimu sendiri. Gantilah pakaianmu dan turunlah kejalan. Mungkin saja malam ini kau akan menemukan pasanganmu".

Nada sedikit menggoda dan jahil dari Sandaime Hokage tidak diperdulikannya. Dia tetap terlihat serius dihadapan sang pimpinan.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama, Aku undur diri, Arigatou". "Poof". Sedetik kemudian, Kakashi sudah menghilang dari kantor Hokage.

"Heheh.. Anak itu, kapan dia akan mendapatkan pasangan yang sesuai dengan seleranya ?. Sudah banyak sekali orang yang menginginkan untuk menjadi pasangannya, akan tetapi semuanya ia tolak. Tak ada satupun yang ia terima. Lalu pasangan seperti apa yang kau inginkan Kakashi ?"

Sandaime sampai tertawa kecil saat mengingat bawahannya yang satu itu. Sambil menaiki tangga, ia terus memikirkan Kakashi dan kehidupan asmaranya. "Apa mungkin aku saja yang mencarikan pasangan untuknya ? hahaha". Tawa lepas sang Hokage sedikit menggema di lorong tangga itu.

Sampailah Ia di atap gedung hokage. Udara yang sedikit dingin menusuk tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. "Aman dan damai. Sepertinya aku akan sangat menikmati malam tahun baru kali ini".

Di sebuah apartemen lumayan besar berwarna biru (AN : Rujuk ke Shippuden : 469 Apartemen Kakashi warnanya biru, di episode ini juga wajah Kakashi terungkap. Dia punya tahi lalat di bawah bibir kyaaa :D) Kakashi baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Ia melepas semua atribut ANBU yang ia kenakan. Topeng, rompi, semua atribut ANBU semuanya telah lepas dari tubuh Kakashi. Ia beranjak menuju kamat mandi, menyalakan shower air hangatnya.

"Ahh, mandi air hangat setelah misi, ditambah lagi cuaca di luar sedang dingin. Sangat menyenangkan."

Setelah selesai, ia mengambil Kaos panjang khas Jonin. Ada lambang Klan Uzumaki di lengan kanan dan kirinya. "Hari ini cukup dingin, sebaiknya aku memakai jaket"

Sebuah jaket warna hijau dia ambil untuk menemani jalan-jalan malamnya di desa konoha malam ini. "Mungkin saja malam ini kau akan menemukan pasanganmu".

Kalimat Hokage barusan kembali terngiang di kepala sang Jonin muda. Seperti kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang. Seakan Kalimat Hokage tadi menyentuh sebagian dari dirinya. "Pasangan ya ? Hmm... Tapi siapa ? Ah, siapa tahu Hokage-sama benar. Mungkin di malam ini aku akan menemukan pasanganku. Atau mungkin tidak, hahaha".

Hatake Kakashi. Jonin muda berbakat Konoha. Dikenal sebagai Sharingan-no Kakashi dan Copy Ninja. Kemampuan andalannya adalah meniru ninjutsu lawan dengan mata Sharingan pemberian Uchiha Obito. Sahabatnya yang telah lebih dahulu mangkat ketika ia masih genin.

Akan tetapi, semua kehebatannya itu sirna ketika di tanya tentang asmara. Ya. Kakashi memang payah dalam urusan percintaan. Di usianya yang menginjak 25 tahun ini, ia sama sekali belum pernah terlihat menggandeng seorang wanita sebagai pacarnya. Wajahnya yang selalu tertutup pun menambah kemisteriusannya. Orang-orang yang ingin menjadi pacarnya pun ia tolak semua dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dari "Aku lebih cinta dengan buku novelku". sampai alasan yang sangat bodoh seperti "Pacaran untuk orang dewasa, aku masih anak-anak".

Entah apa yang membuat Kakashi menjadi seperti itu. Yang jelas keputusan Kakashi sangat ini memang sedang ingin sendiri. Menurutnya pacaran itu merepotkan (AN: Kalo kata Shika : Cih, Mendokusai-naaa)

"wusss" dengan mulus Kakashi mendarat di jalan depan apartemennya yang penuh salju. "Kalau tidak salah, tadi kulihat masih sekitar jam 11 malam, masih satu jam lagi, tidak perlu terburu-buru kesana."

Dia mengeluarkan buku yang sudah sangat familiar bagi kita semua. YA...! ICHA-ICHA PARADISE by ERO-Sennin Jiraiya-sama.

 **Sementara itu ditempat lain...**

"tok tok tok". "Narutooo... Kau dirumah ?" Terdengar suara seorang anak perempuan memanggil nama Naruto di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Itu pasti Sakura-chan... Asiiik". "Tunggu sebentar Sakura-chan".

"Cklek"

"Hai Naruto, kau sudah siap ?"

"Hi Sakura-chan, aku su... MENGAPA KAU KEMARI MEMBAWA SI TEME INI...! AKU KIRA INI AKAN MENJADI DATE ANTARA KITA BERDUA...! (AN : Comic Effect : Kepala naruto membesar, matanya jadi putih doang dan mulutnya juga membesar. ada efek angin pas dia marah-marah ke sakura sama sasuke :D)

"BUAAAGHHH". "SIAPA YANG BILANG INI AKAN MENJADI DATE KITA BERDUA DASAR BODOOOOH".

"Cih, dasar orang-orang bodoh". (readers pasti tau ini siapa wkwk)

"Huh, Sasuke-kun bilang sesuatu ? Apa Sasuke-kun hanya ingin pergi berdua denganku saja ?". Semua itu dengan suara yang dibikin-bikin imut.

"Tidak, Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi sama sekali dengan kalian berdua"

"teeengg" "Aura gelap bergaris mewarnai atas kepala Sakura yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

"Hey Sasuke-teme apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sakura-Chan ?!"

"Bukan urusanmu, DOBE... -_-"

"KAU INIIIII..."

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memasang kuda-kuda mereka untuk mulai bertarung. Ketika mereka akan melaju, terdengar suara yang amat famililar ditelinga mereka memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Yo, Naruto, Sasuke.. Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini ?"

Kakashi pun mulai mengamati keadaan, Di pojok sana ada Sakura yang sedang beraura hitam bergaris meringkuk dan bergumam tidak jelas. Sementara di depannya dua muridnya yang laki-laki sudah bersiap untuk berkelahi. *Exhale "Kalian bertiga ini, selalu seperti ini. Biar kuktebal, pasti kalian akan menuju ke pesta kembang api kan ?'.

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi denganku saja ? Daripada kalian seperti ini, Aku berani jamin, sampai pesta kembang apinya dimulai kalian belum sampai ke sana". "Aku betul kan ?"

Ketiganya mengangguk (lagi).

"Ayo, kita jalan sama-sama".

"Haiiiiii..." Ketiganya pun dengan kompak setuju untuk pergi bersama sensei mereka.

 **Konoha Ninja Academy, 23.30**

"Tugas, tugas, tugas... Phew, semuanya sudah selesai." "Wah sepertinya aku bisa kesana tepat waktu, senangnyaaa".

Shinobi itu adalah pengajar di Konoha Ninja Academy. Rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang diikat keatas. Kulitnya juga coklat sawo matang. Matanya pun berwarna coklat. Umurnya masih 23 tahun. Dan dia ninja dengan tingkat chunnin. Ada satu lagi yang mebuat orang ini makin mudah diingat. Yaitu luka memanjang secara horizontal di atas hidungnya.

Dia adalah Umino Iruka. Nama marga yang cukup lucu, karena Umino berarti lumba-lumba. Iruka adalah pemuda yang sangat rajin dan cekatan. ia juga pemuda yang sangat lembut dan baik hati. Sangat cocok dijadikan sebagai pengajar anak kecil di Academy. Dia sudah dianggap seperti ayah sendiri oleh Naruto. Karena dialah orang yang pertama kali mengakui Naruto sebagai shinobi desa Konoha, bukan sebgai siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang ditakuti masyarakat Konoha.

Hari ini sepulang kerja dia ingin sekali melihat kembang api tahun baru. Dia sangat menyukai kembang api. Cahayanya yang berwarna-warni silih berganti menghias langit sangat indah dimata Iruka.

"Yosh, setelah mandi, aku akan langsung menuju ke sana. Masih setengah jam lagi. Aku masih punya waktu".

Sesampainya ia di apartemenya, ia pun langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Di basuhnya tubuh berotonya dengan air hangat dari shower. "Ah segar sekali. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat kembang api konoha".

Tak ingin berlama-lama Iruka, segera memakai bajunya kembali. Tak lupa ia mengambil jaket dan syalnya karena cuaca sangat dingin.

"Aku sudah siap". Iruka pergi dengan semangat.

 **Hokage street...**

"Kaka-senseiiiii cepat kemari, kembang apinya sudah mau di mulai..." Teriak anak ABG berambut pirang.

"Iya, iya pelan-pelan Naruto".

Kakashi mengikuti dari belakang. Ketiga anak-anak itu terlihat sangat senang sekali. Bahkan Sasuke yang berwajah sangat datar itupun bisa tersenyum diajak oleh senseinya ke acara itu. "Benar-benar menyenangkan melihat anak-anak ini tersenyum dan bergembira bersama. Apa ini rasa menjadi seorang ayah ?". Batin Kakashi.

"Kakashi...!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Kakashi menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sumber suara. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Kakashi, mencariku ?" Sambil tersenyum Iruka menyapa Kakashi yang sejak tadi mencarinya ditengah keramaian.

"DEGGG". Tiba-tiba jantung Kakashi berdebar sangat kencang ketika melihat senyuman Iruka. Ia merasakan darah berdesir dari jantungnya menuju ke kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Untuk sesaat, Kakashi terdiam. hanya untuk memperhatikan dan menikmmati pemandangan indah yang ada di depannya. Bahkan menurutnya ini lebih indah dari kembang api tahun baru Konoha.

"errr... Kakashi ? Ada apa ? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ?"

"Eh... Ti-tidak, Iruka... ano, e-eto.. Kau terlihat tampan malam ini".

kalimat polos seadanya itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang Hatake. Untuk mencegah salah paham lebih jauh, Dia langsung menambahkannya.

"... Apa kau berencana menemui seorang wanita malam ini ?"

"Ah, ti-tidak Kakashi, aku hanya ingin menikmati kembang api tahun baru konoha, tidak lebih. Apakah aku setampan itu malam ini ?. Aku tidak merasa dandan terlalu banyak tadi".

Iruka sekarang memasang pose dan mimik berfikir, yang menurut Kakashi lebih kawai dari sebelumnya. Bersyukurlah ia pada masker yang selalu ia gunakan. Sekarang ia sedang mimisan karena wajah Iruka, tapi tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"OIIII SENSEI... Kau ini lamban sekali..." Naruto berteriak tidak sabar kepada senseinya itu.

"OIII Naruto, aku hanya meminjam Kakashi sebentar untuk mengobrol, jangan terlalu kesal padanya".

"Iruka-senseiiiiii..." Ia langsung menghambur ke arah Iruka dan memeluk perutnya. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Kakashi yang ada di samping Iruka.

"Aku benar-benar dilupakan, padahal aku yang membawa anak itu kesini *exhale".

"Haha Naruto, bagaimana harimu hm ? apa berlatih dengan sensei barumu ini menyenangkan ?"

Dengan lembut dan keibuan Iruka membelai surai blonde Naruto. Menyalurkan kasih sayang layaknya orang tua kepada anaknya".

"Kakashi-sensei sangat hebat. Dia memiliki banyak jurus ninjutsu. Dan mata sensei yang ditutupi itu adalah mata sharingan. Kaka-sensei keren sekali."

"Itu bagus, Kakashi adalah Jonin yang sangat hebat dan berbakat, kau beruntung, Naruto. Bisa memiliki guru sehebat dia.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Iruka dan Naruto. Satu mata yang tidak ditutupi itu, memperhatikan semua tingkah laku mereka. Terutama Iruka. Mata Kakashi tidak bisa lepas darinya saat ia memberikan kasih sayang kepada Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Dia sangat keibuan, dan penyayang. Apa ini ? perasaan ini..."

"Shi... Kakashi...? Kakashi ?

"Eh i-iya Iru-chan, ada apa ?

Spontan reaksi itu membuat Naruto dkk tertawa, minus Sasuke yang menganggap hal itu memalukan.

"Hahahaaha Kaka-sensei. Iruka-sensei kan laki-laki. Mengapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu ?

"Iya, Kakashi-sensei melamun apa sih, haha" Sakura menimpali.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Kakashi menjawab dengan asal pertanyaan dua muridnya itu.

"Ya, karena sensei kalian itu... Dia cantik bagaikan seorang malaikat".

JAWDROP

Semua yang ada disana melongo dengan jawaban Kakashi tersebut. Termasuk Sasuke. Sementara si empunya jawaban menatap Iruka penuh arti. Memasang ekspresi iya-kan-iru-chan kepada sensei akademi itu.

Bagaimana dengan Iruka ?

Wajahnya tertunduk karena malu akan dua hal :

1\. Semya orang disekitar jadi memperhatikan dia.

2\. Perkataan Kakashi yang memuji sekaligus menggodanya.

"Sudahlah, pertunjukan akan dimulai. Aku duluan". Tak ingin lebih malu lagi, Iruka segera meninggalkan keempat orang tadi.

"Perhatian bagi seluruh warga Konoha, pesta kembang api yang kita tunggu akan diadakan 3 menit lagi".

Sebuah suara pengumuman dari corong-corong di desa itu menggema. Menjadi tanda bahwa acara yang dinanti akan segera tiba.

Ayo, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Kita juga harus segera mencari tempat didepan. Agar kita dapat spot yang bagus.

"Haiii" Mereka pun bersama-sama maju kedepan menerobos orang-orang yang sudah ramai berdesakan untuk mendapatkan spot yang bagus.

"Ugh, disini sepertinya sudah penuh, sensei. Aku tidak bisa maju lagi.

"Iya, aku sudah sulit bergerak, kita berhenti disini saja, sensei".

"Aku setuju dengan mereka berdua".

Tak tega dengan keadaan murid-muridnya yang masih kecil itu. Kakashi berhenti.

"Baiklah, kita disini saja.

"Oh lihat sensei, mereka sudah mulai menghitung mundur". Sakura menunjuk kepada layar (emang ada ?) yang berada di atas gedung hokage.

"Yossshh ini dia, dattebayooo"

"SEPULUH..."

"Ah, aduh..., aw... gomen-gomen... Yak. Aku disini saja. Gomen-gomen, aku tidak bermaksud mendorong".

"Iruka ?" Batin Kakashi.

"SEMBILAN..."

"Dia tidak menyadari kalau aku ada disini".

"DELAPAN..."

"Lihat, Sakura-chan itu Iru... hmppphhh"

"Diam, Naruto, kau tidak lihat Kakashi sensei sedang menatapnya serius".

"TUJUH..."

"Are ? Sakura-chan apa maksudmu ?".

"ENAM..."

"Dobe. Cukup diam, dan perhatikan. Diamlah. Ssshhh".

"LIMA..."

"Memangnya mereka kenapa sih ?. Aku bingung-dattebayo".

"EMPAT"

"TIGA"

"DUA"

"SATU"

"Cupp" Sebuah kecupan hangat dan polos. mendarat di bibir Iruka. Keadaan gelap remang-remang oleh cahaya kembang api.

Iruka tak kelihatan menolak. Dia pasrah bibirnya dicium oleh Kakashi, padahal dia tidak mengetahui, siapa yang menciumnya.

"Awwww... berciuman dibawah kembang api tahun baru. Romantis sekali, kyaaaaa."

"Cih, sudah kuduga."

Reaksi Naruto sedikit berbeda. Otak polosnya baru paham situasi.

"Wah, aku akan memiliki dua ayah, senangnyaaaa".

Terlebih lagi, orang yang mencium Iruka adalah orang yang ia kenal dan juga dekat dengannya. Kaka-sensei.

Sakura yang memang sudah mengerti hubungan antara Iruka dan Naruto mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

"Selamat ya, Naruto-kun"

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Aku senang sekali".

"Jlabb" Listrik kembali dinyalakan. Iruka masih mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada.

"Kau tahu, ada cerita menyedihkan tentang aku dan kembang api. Aku menyukai kembang api karena cahaya nya yang indah dilangit. Namun aku sedih karena aku hanya bisa melihatnya dan tidak pernah mampu menyentuh dan memilikinya. Tapi rasa sedih itu telah hilang, karena kini aku melihat keindahan cahaya itu ada padamu".

"KA-KAKASHI ?" Kau yang men-cium ku ?".

"Kenapa Iru-chan kau kaget ?"

Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Kakashi kembali menimpali.

"Kau menyukaiku kan Iru-chan. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?".

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA Kaka-sensei dan Iru-sensei berpacaran". Sakura berteriak ala fangirl setelah melihat ritual penembakan yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi kepada Iruka.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, Kakashi. Tapi maaf ya. Butuh lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan kata romantis untuk merebut hatiku".

"Are you playing hard to get just to turn me on Iru-chan ?" Dia mencolek dagu Iruka.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak semudah itu, Kakashi. Aku mencari orang yang serius dalam hubungan. Jika hanya main-main atau karena nafsu sex. Itu bukan tipeku. Nah Kakashi, bisakah kau serius untuk mendapatkan ku ?".

"Aku akan berusaha, Iru-chan".

"KYAAAAA KAKA-SENSEIII... GANBATTE-YOOO".

"Aku pamit dulu anak-anak, bye Kakashi". Senyum terkembang di wajahnya sebagai ungkapan selamat tinggal kepada semua yang ada disana.

"Selamat tinggal Iruka-senseiiiii. Selamat malaaaam"

Sambil melihat Iruka menjauh, Kakashi berbisik didalam hatinya

"Suatu saat, kau akan menjadi milikku, Iru-chan".

"Baiklah anak-anak kita pulang".

"Haiiii"

 **TBC**

 **NB :** Main story dari fic ini akan terbit setelah SENPAI selesai.

Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah sudi mampir di fic Syl. Selalu Syl minta maaf jika ada salah, dan Typo.

Kritik, Ripiw dan Saran sangat di harapkan dari para senpai

Sekian dan terimakasih.

Syl out.


End file.
